Moon Biscuits
by VixyXTheDoctor
Summary: The Doctor and Shea (an OC) arrive on a space bazaar. The Doctor buys some biscuits and they hold a deep howling secret . Finally finished! The sequel is called 'Next Year'. Aaaaaaaand i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did but sadly I do not.

"TWO HEART MOON BISCUITS FOR SALE. ONE CREDIT EACH."

"C'mon Doctor get some! They sound great!" I urged the Time Lord

We were on a bazaar on the planet Climpolo and the Doctor's arms were filled with all sorts of different coloured bags.

"Don't you thing we have enough Shea?" He grunted under the bags

"These will be snacks for later. Please? Please?" I begged as the old shop keeper looked on with interest.

"Oh alright... 1 dozen Moon Biscuits." Said the Doctor as he gave the shop owner 12 credits. She smiled and handed me the biscuits in a small silky bag. "Lets go back to the TARDIS, I can't feel my arms.

After about an hour of searching, we finally found the old police box in an alleyway. The Doctor snapped his fingers and I hurried inside, eagerly awaiting all my new possessions. He struggled up the stairs and dropped a bag or two on the way to my room. I raced to pick them up and threw them in my room with the rest. I thanked the Doctor and we went back downstairs.

"I'm hungry, can we eat my biscuits?" I asked as I reached for the silk bag.

"Sure, all that walking made me famished." Said the Doctor as he went to the kitchen to grab napkins, plates, and two cups of milk. I came into the kitchen and sat at the table. Then I pored the biscuits out and I divided them up equally and we began to eat.

I took a bit of one and it was disgusting. It was rock hard and bitter. I chugged my milk to get the taste out of my mouth. Then I looked at the Doctor to see if he had the same experience. Strangely, he was munching away happily at his 3rd biscuit.

"Don't like them?" He said with a mouthful of biscuit

"No, sorry..." I said.

"Awwwww these are great!" The Doctor said as he popped in another. "Can I?" He pointed to my plate of uneaten biscuits.

"Go nuts." I pushed it forward and he happily pushed the biscuits onto his plate.

"I'm gonna go put my stuff away." I said with a wary look.

"Mmmm hmmm." Said the Doctor as he shoved another in his already full mouth.

I exited the kitchen and headed towards the stairs. I hopped up them and walked over to my room. I opened the blue door and began to attack the many bags of cloths and nicknacks. After about an hour of sorting, I went back downstairs to check on the Doctor. He was unusually cheery and very smiley.

"Hello Shea!" He said and came over and hugged me "how was your debagging?"

"Good..." I said and broke away from the embrace "What's with you? Find a happy pill on the ground or something?"

"Nope!" He exclaimed popping the p "Perfectly fine! Never better! Brilliant! Fantastic! Moto bene!"

"Uh huh... How were the biscuits?" I asked cautiously

"Wonderful! The best! Yum! Tasty!" He hopped up and down. "Can we get more? More? MOAR?"

"Woah, calm down! Sugar high much? Idk if its a good idea to get you more Doctor." He looked crestfallen when I said that.

"Oh, ok. Right then. I know the perfect place to go next!" The Doctor said like his usual self and began to dance around the control console of the TARDIS. "Luna! The moon planet. Nighttime all the tine except for 1 week a year. Because of 110 moons. 110! The most a planet has! And we're gonna see it."

"Ok... Then I guess we're going to Luna then."

A/N I know, Luna, the moon planet. I didn't know what else suited a moon planet soooo whatever. 


	2. Chapter 2

¿Chapter 2?

We arrived on Luna seconds later. The Doctor smiled and ran towards the doors and burst through them.

"Wooooooo! This place is great!" He hollered.

I grabbed my purse and slowly crept out behind him. Someone must of put caffeine in his tea this morning...

The Doctor grabbed my hand and yanked me to his side. The planet was covered in a short purple grass, in the distance dark blue mountains were darted with black waterfalls. No plants or animals were anywhere. And in the sky were countless moons of different sizes.

"C'mon." He pulled me forward again and smiled a toothy smile. I took my hand away in shock.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" The Doctor asked concerned

"Y-your teeth..." I pointed at his mouth. His teeth were spiky, just like an animals.

I pulled out a mirror from my purse and handed it to him. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue over them.

"Huh, how did that happen?" The Doctor kept messing with his teeth and touching them while I checked my own just to be safe. Normal, flat humany wumany teeth.

"Mine are fine, it's just your teeth." I said worried

"Well, I can't see anything else wrong right now... Lets keep going. And," he continued and returned my mirror "tell me if I begin to act strange well, stranger than normal."

"Ok..." I said warily and began walking, the Doctor close behind "So, what are we even doing here?"

The Doctor stopped walking and abruptly turned around. "Actually, I have no idea. I really have no idea whatsoever why we're here."

"Well that's helpful..." I mumbled and slumped on a rock. "I don't see any danger here..."

"There wouldn't be, no life on this planet, except for the grass... I guess we could go." The Doctor turned back around and headed to the TARDIS.

"Ok... Lets go back then." I said and followed him into the blue box

I shut the doors behind me and found the Doctor sitting on the chair adjacent to the control console, feet propped up on it. I sat next to him and did the same.

"I wonder what's wrong with you..." I thought out loud "has this ever happened to you before?"

"Don't know don't care." He said in a gruff, off character way.

"Woah ok... Well, I'm gonna go chill in my room. You sure you're ok?" I asked

"Yes I'm fine." The Doctor said grumpily

I gave him a concerned look and headed upstairs and into my room. I then grabbed my iPod ,headphones, and 3DS and blasted A Perfect Circle as I played Pokémon White 2 on my bed. After a few hours of that, (and a few unsuccessful pokémon battles) I went downstairs to check on the Doctor.

He was still sitting in the same spot except he was curled up in a tight ball and was fast asleep. Asleep. I've never seen him sleep before... And his face looked hurt. Like he was fighting something... Hopefully it was a dream. Then, I heard him growl. Like a dog. I laughed a bit but then he did it again, louder and more realistic.  
I took a step back and I tripped (of corse) over myself and made a loud bang. He bolted straight up, wide awake, stifling a yawn.

"I'm ok I just tripped. Sorry I woke you." I apologised and got up

The Doctor just glared at me and went back to sleeping.

"Ok something is really wrong..." I said and tiptoed over to him.

I grabbed a rod and stood really far back. Then, I poked him. He didn't move. I poked him again.

"Shea, why are you poking me with a rod?" The Doctor said confused and he turned around.

"I don't know I just wanted to see what would happen..." I said nonchalantly and dropped the rod.

He smiled and sat up. His teeth were normal and he seemed happier. "Was I asleep?" He stretched his arms.

"Yeah, and I woke you when I tripped. Don't you remember?" I asked

"No..." The Doctor said even more confused now

"Ok, something's up and I don't like it... First you were freaking crazy, then your teeth became all spiky, then you were pissy, and now your all normal... Every since you ate the Two Heart Moon Biscuits we got at that bazaar on Climpolo..." I said and I finally put all the pieces together "The biscuits! They explain your behaviour Doctor! The hunger, the mood swings, and the unexpected visit to the moon planet, Luna. Doctor, you are turning into a werewolf!"

A/N Bum Bum BUUUUUM! Oh no the Doctor is a werewolf! Aaaaaand the plot thickens. 


	3. Chapter 3

¿Chapter 3?

"Aww come now, we don't know that yet." He said and stared at the ceiling "The only way to find out what's happened is to do a DNA test and-"

I ran over to him and yanked a hair off his head"DNA test, simple."

"Ow..." He rubbed the spot and glared at me. I gave him the hair and flopped on the beat up chair.

"Do what you need to do, and quickly." I ordered

"Wait a-" he protested and began to walk towards me

"Now! We have to find out what's wrong with you!" I shouted

The Doctor looked taken aback and began to analyse the hair. He pushed buttons and flipped switches and desperately stared at the monitor for an answer. He read the results and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. When the Doctor turned around, the look on his face was all I needed to see in order to know my suspicions were correct.

"This is bad..." I said as I paced back and forth "really, really bad..."

"I'm sorry Shea..."

"We have to get off of Luna, before you go all 'wolf'..."

His eyes darkened. "No, I'm not leaving here!" The Doctor protested

"That's not you talking... It's the wolf..." I whispered

"Aww wolf wolf wolf... I'm the bloody Doctor! Not the wolf. Get it right! No you get it right! Keep your mouth shut!" He argued with himself and the 'wolf'

"Umm… ok… anyway let's get off of Luna. Now" I moved towards the control console but the Doctor stepped in front and blocked the way.

"No." He replied firmly

"It's for your own good."

"No."

"I don't care let me through."

"I said no."

"Doctor, we have to get out of here! Why aren't you listening to me?" I looked up at him with the saddest face I could muster (which usually works)

"He's not listening because I'm in control now." The Doctor said and barred his teeth and began to approach me.

"Try to control it." I urged and backed up.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He said as he grabbed onto the TARDIS console in pain. The wolf was trying to kick him out of his body."Go," he said with clenched normal teeth

"But-"

"GO!"

Go where? I thought. I ran to the doors of the TARDIS and heard a painful growl behind me. Ignore it, I repeated in my mind, ignore it ignore it... I opened the doors and sprinted away from the TARDIS. In the distance, I heard a howl.

"Be strong Doctor c'mon..." I said to myself. I kept running. Over the silver rivers and through the purple grass. I stopped and looked at my surroundings. A rocky hill on my left, a waterfall on my right. Can't go back... Can't go forward...

I choose the hill and began climbing. The rocks were large and held my weight (thankfully) and I was wearing my Sketchers Go Runs, so I had a little grip. I climbed to the top and looked down at the meadow I just ran through. I pulled out my glasses from my purse and squinted at the vast darkness. I just barely saw a shape parting the grass. I sat back and hoped it was my imagination. I couldn't see the TARDIS anymore either. I got up and and looked at the other side of the hill. It was a steep escarpment that led to a river. So basically, I was stuck. I peered over the edge of the front of the hill again and I saw the shape was very close.

The only choice I had was to wait. I had no other way out, and the Doctor was turning into a crazy werewolf. Hopefully, when he comes up here, he's in control...

I head rocks scraping and I knew he was here. I shut my eyes and hoped for the best. With a frustrated growl the Doctor heaved himself over the ledge. I opened one eye slowly and gasped at the sight if him. The Doctor was on all fours and was a wolf. He had dark brown fur and he had a tuft of spiky fur on his head, just like his hair in real life. His eyes were dark and angry. He still had his pinstripe suit and tie on, but they were ripped and frayed.

"Doctor…" I whispered in shock

He arched his back and began to snarl but stopped in mid growl. His eyes softened and he padded over to me. I began to crawl away but the Doctor began to wag his tail and his tongue lolled as he 'smiled'.

"Good Doctor?" I patted between his furry ears and fingered the spiky tuft. I was shocked that he was being this tame. I thought he would have killed me by now. In return he knocked me down and began licking my face. I laughed and tried to push him off. Wait, did the Doctor just kiss me? I just shook my head and thought it was him being a silly dog. I hugged him and stood up. He became sad and had a rejected look in his big brown eyes.

"Aww no no Doctor, I just wanted to stand up that's all." I explained to the wolf

He flattened his ears, lowered his once wagging tail, curled up, sat by the edge and sulked. Then, he began to turn back, his fluffy ears shrank, his tail disappeared, paws turned onto hands, and he shrank in size. I ran over to the Doctor and hugged him.

"Your back!" I beamed

"Go away..." The Doctor moped

"Aww c'mon. I just wanted to stretch my legs..." I explained and stopped hugging him

"No, that wasn't it, you stepped on my tail. On my tail... That's a new one. On my tail. We need to fix this. But how?" He pushed himself up into a cross cross apple sauce (Indian, pretzel ect.) style. "Think Doctor think..."

"We need to get off Luna that's for sure." I said "Maybe that'll work..."

"But the wol-" he winced in pain. "It's starting again... The wolf... Won't want to... Go..."

"Doc-"

"Go... Get back to the TARDIS!" He clenched his now spiky teeth. The Doctor screamed in pain again and began to transform.

I inched my way to the edge of the hill. I began to lower myself down the ledge and onto one of the rocks jutting out below.

A loud growl surprised me and I struggled to hold on to the cliff face. My hand slipped and I began to fall, plummeting down, until I hit the ground and the world went black.

A/N OMG poor Shea! And why was the Doctor so nice? You'll see... And I'm taking a break from A Rose in the DWMA. Writers block sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Chapter 4?

A/N Cliffhanger! Cause she was on a cliff and... I know I just had to! Anyway back to the story...

I awoke with a nasty headache. Luckily I didn't land on any if the boulders jutting out around the cliff base. I slowly sat up and looked around for the Doctor. I couldn't see him anywhere in the darkness. I strained to see if he was still on the hill top. I saw a brown tail poking from one of the ledges and I turned towards the purple meadow, bracing myself for another run. I stood up and steadied myself on a nearby rock. Then, I quietly crept away from the wolf.

I started out in a jog which turned into a sprint. I ran, faster and faster. Past the shining river and the blue mountains. All the way back to the TARDIS. I never felt more relived to see her in all my life. I smiled and rummaged through my purse for my key. Brush, mirror, hand sanitizer, phone, gum... Where are my freaking keys!? Then I remembered. I switched purses when I put all my things away from the shopping trip. The keys were still on my bed inside the TARDIS.

"Crap." I cursed "Crap crap crap crrrrrrrrraaaap! C'mon girl it's me, Shea. Let me in!" I pushed on the door "let me in! The Doctor is a werewolf and I need to get in and find a cure for him NOW! So please," I pulled this time and the TARDIS's doors opened "let me in? Aw how could I forget! Im so stupid... Thank you!" I kissed the wooden frame of the door and hurried inside.

I locked the door just to be safe and I paced in circles, trying to figure out what to do.

"I could go to the library. That would take too long... Internet? Unreliable... We need to go to Climpolo and get that shopkeeper to tell us... But," I flopped in the old yellow chair, "I can't fly you!"

The TARDIS chimed and the monitor turned on. I ran over to get a closer look and it showed the wolf Doctor getting closer to the TARDIS and I.

"He can't fly you," I pointed at the screen " he's too unstable. At any moment the Doctor could kill either one if us. Unless we can suppress his 'wolfiness' long enough to get us there..."  
She hummed again and showed an image on the monitor. A sun. A fiery bright sun.

"That's brilliant but where are we gonna get a mini sun?" I asked "Wait! I got it! Can you make it as bright as you can in here with our blinding me or the Doctor?" The console room became brighter than daylight. " I'll go get some candles, glow sticks, flashlights, whatever I can find that's bright. Then when they are all set up, unlock the doors and let him in."

I ran off and rummaged in every room. I found lamps, LEDs, plenty of flashlights, candles, and glow sticks. I even brought my 3DS and phone. Every bit of light counts. I dashed back to the console room and set up everything around the TARDIS. Glow sticks were cracked, lamps plugged in, candles lit, flashlights and LEDs on, 3DS and phone turned onto maximum brightness. It was like a rainbow threw up on a sunbeam. It was so bright and I jumped up with joy.

"Good job now we just have to-" there was a snarl and a banging at the doors. "Just in time. Ok, I'm ready. I hope this works..."

The TARDIS opened the doors and the wolf Doctor rushed in. He winced and growled at the light and he turned to leave but the TARDIS shut the doors.

The Doctor began transforming back into a Time Lord and collapsed on his face when he finished. I hurried over to him and flipped him over.

"Hello." He said weakly with a smile

"Hi." I laughed

"Alright then," the Doctor stood up and stretched his arms " great thinking Shea. All those lights and," he sniffed the air "are those candles?"

"Yes they are. And it was her idea." I leaded against the console and patted it

"Ha!" The Time Lord smiled " she likes you! I haven't seen her do that with any human before. Anyway, what do we need to do?"

"Well," I started "we need to got back to that bazaar and find the shop keeper who sold us the biscuits. They might have some answers."

"Ok back to Climpo-" he winced over in pain and clutched the console for support "we better get to Climpolo. Soon. I don't know how much longer the wolf will be at bay. And this time he seems angrier."

The Doctor started going around the console as usual and began flipping switches and pulling leavers. The TARDIS landed and the Doctor grabbed his coat and pushed the doors open. I quickly followed and looked back at the TARDIS in fear. Fear. Why fear? Because, the two suns on Climpolo were setting quickly and the Doctor was getting testy with a random shop keeper. The Doctor began to growl at the shop keeper and I took the Doctor's hand and pulled him to the side.

"C'mon, we need to hurry." I pointed to the sky " if the suns set you'll transform. In a town. Filled with hundreds of thousand of innocent people." I tugged his arm and dragged him over to the moon biscuit tent.

The lady was still sitting in the same spot as last time.

"I thought you two might come back. Yes they taste awful no refunds so-"

"What's inside of those biscuits?" The Doctor asked firmly

"A simple recipe of flour, eggs, milk, 2 bleeding heart flowers, and my secret ingredient." She said with a smile "but only two hearted races can taste it. That's why the biscuits taste like dust to single or multiple hearted species. I'm guessing you're a two hearted?" She pointed to the Doctor

"What's the secret ingredient?" The Doctor demanded while anxiously looking at the darkening sky

"I can't tell you that. That's why it's called a secret." Snickered the shopkeeper

"Tell me" he growled

"Wolfs blood. And not just any wolf, a Luna wolf. But, they are all extinct now. Hunted to death for their beautiful coats and," she licked her lips " tasty insides."

"What's the cure?" The Doctor grabbed the shop keeper's shirt and lifted her up

"Doctor!" I began to approach him but decided not to interfere.

"Tell me." He ordered

"Well it's hard to-" she fumbled and looked around

"Tell me!" He snarled and bared his sharpening teeth

"It's..." She stammered terrified " a k-kiss... From ones true love...

…  
Got ca didn't I?"

The Doctor growled and slammed her on the table

"Doctor be careful and hurry up!" I urged

"It's actually..." She began again " for real... The cure is...

…  
A pear."

"That's it?" I asked

"Not just an ordinary pear, a pear from Luna." She said as the Doctor slowly released her and turned back to normal

"But Luna has no plants except for grass." I said "Right Doctor?"

"How could I forget. Luna is famous for its 110 moons and ugh... Pears..." He shivered and grabbed my hand

Then, the Doctor grimaced and slumped back to the TARDIS. "Pears. Why does it always have to be pears... Why not a papaya or a chili pepper? Nooooo, disgusting slimy green pears... Pears pears pears..."

A/N Whew that's a loooooong one! Pears... Ugh... *shivers* I feel ya Doctor...


	5. Chapter 5

¿Chapter 5?  
"So we just need to head back to Luna and get you a pear. Simple." I said happily as I skipped into the TARDIS, the Doctor trudging slowly behind me. I thought the cure was to kill something or go to some faraway land and get the magical whatever potion. Pears, easy. Even though they taste disgusting, I bet he can stomach one.  
"I'm not going to eat a pear." He protested as he threw his coat on a nearby pillar and flopped on the chair adjacent to the console. "They are the most revolting, vile fruit there is."  
"I know, but still." I sat down next to him "It's one bite of a pear, or crazy violent werewolf for life. Your choice."  
"But-"  
I just stared at him.  
The Doctor sighed and started punching in coordinates for Luna.  
"Thank you." I said  
"I'm so gonna regret this." He pushed down the final leaver and we landed.  
"So, where are the pears?" I asked and stood up.  
"They're-" suddenly, all the lights in the TARDIS turned off. Candles blown out, flashlights turned off, even the glow sticks stopped glowing.  
The TARDIS did a tired hum as she powered down.  
"No no no!" I ran over to the console. No light anywhere except for the glow of her heart. "Crap! C'mon girl! Just a little longer please!"  
Behind me, I heard a quiet laugh. I whipped around and saw the wolf Doctor, a big smile across his canine muzzle.  
"So close little human..." He growled "but not close enough."  
"You can talk?" I asked surprised  
"Of corse I can. I'm fully in control now so I can gain access to speech and memor-" he stopped and a puzzled look came across his face. "Strange, his memories are all locked away..." The wolf calapsed and growled.  
"Get... Out of my... Head!" He said to himself and the TARDIS lights began to flicker on.  
"Doctor!" I exclaimed. Good, he's still in there. "I need him, get out!"  
The wolf snickered and began to circle around me "No Doctor, no TARDIS... Lonely Earth girl... Prepare..." He scrunched up his back legs, ready to jump as I looked for an escaped route. "... To join me."  
He pounced on me. I fell to the ground with a thud. The wolf's front paws held my shoulders and he barred his teeth, getting ready to bite.  
"No Doctor!" I screamed "Please, get back in control! Stupid wolf let me go!" I squirmed under his paws but it was no use. The wolf had the advantage of size and power. "Doctor..." I began crying. "Doctor... You have to be in there... I know you can't hurt me please-"  
"Shut up!" The wolf leaned closer to me and threatened to bite. "Now you made the Time Lord rowdy. He's trying to break out. He's-" the wolf fell to the side. I quickly got up and wiped away my tears.  
"Already out? Ha ha!" The wolf chuckled and the TARDIS hummed back to life. "Hello Shea!"  
"Hey Doctor." I ran over and hugged the fuzzy brown Doctor.  
"We have to hurry. Oh and could you put my glasses on for me?" I reached into his torn suit pocket and pulled out the brown tortoise shell frames. I put them on his furry face and smiled at him. "Thank you! Ok so we need to find the world's worst fruit. They would be at the top of the planet so," he approached the console and began flipping switches with his mouth and paws. " we need to head there. Once we get there, you make a mad dash to the trees and pick one. The wolf will probably try to chase after you so when he pounces on you again, shove the devil fruit in his mouth. Got it?"  
"Yeah I think so..." I said  
"Good, allons-y!"


	6. Chapter 6

¿Chapter 6?  
The Doctor wolf pulled the final leaver with his teeth and the TARDIS landed.  
"Ok, as soon as you open that door, the wolf's going to take over. Get ready." The Doctor said. "Good luck."  
I nodded and approached the doors of the TARDIS. I flung them open and sprinted outside. Around me, hundreds of golden trees with bright green fruit glistened in the moonlight. I quickly ran over to the nearest one and yanked a pear from the golden branches. I heard a growl and a scrabbling of claws behind me. I turned and faced the wolf. He 'smiled' and pounced on me. I shoved the pear into the wolf's canine mouth and he spit it out in disgust. The wolf growled in anger.  
"This is not the last of me Shea. Next year, after Luna's solar week is over, the Doctor will change once more, and I shall kill you... And there is no escaping through time... He cannot run from this... I will always be apart of him..." He growled and began to change back, this time he was smoking. The Doctor appeared on four legs and in ripped cloths hovering over me. "Blech, pears..."  
We both smiled and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.  
I let go and he sat up. "Glad you're back."  
"Me too. Don't remember a thing. Well, when I was the wolf. Except when I flew the TARDIS. That's it."  
"Not even when you... Kissed me?" I asked, remembering the happy slobbering look on his doggy face as he licked mine. "I didn't even step near your tail..."  
"What!?" The Doctor exclaimed with a small blush.  
"Yeah when you were a wolf you licked my face. I thought you were just being a dog or something..."  
"Yep just being a dog!" He said flustered. "Don't remember that bit at all. Nope!"  
"Doctor?" I asked with a smile and sat up.  
"A-anyway, lets go. B-back ti the T-TARDIS..." The Doctor stood up and tripped over himself. He quickly recovered and continued walking. I followed him and closed the TARDIS's door.  
"The wolf did say something though..." I said as we both sat down on that old yellow seat across from the console. "He told me this is gonna happen again. Next year. After the solar week. And that he's gonna kill me then. Also we can't run away from this so no matter where we are, whatever time or place, we can't escape."  
"Well, we will just have to prepare for next year then."  
A/N Thoughts? Review and/or PM. Gonna do sequel called "Next Year". Yay nay? Idk...


End file.
